I Have Failed
by Vela Rayne
Summary: Dark Link contemplates on Ganondorf's reasoning to want to kill a certain someone... Dark's POV. YAOI DLxLink


**Warning:** This is an explicit yaoi (boyxboy) fanfiction. If you don't approve of this, then don't read it.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the Legend of Zelda. All rights go to Shigeru Miyamoto and Nintendo.

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** DLxLink

**Summary: **Dark Link contemplates on Ganondorf's reasoning to want to kill a certain someone... Dark's POV

**A/N:** This isn't my first yaoi story, but it is my first yaoi fanfiction. I'm mainly trying out fanfictions to help me get the hang of making a plot line. Oh! This is also my first time posting anything on the internet. So... Enjoy!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I slump myself against the lone tree in the center of the room. A thin layer of mist drifts above the water surrounding the island. I stare blankly at the door across from me; the bars taunting me, reminding me that I am forever locked away in this room until I kill him. Honestly, I don't even know who _he_ is. All Ganondorf has told me is that I am his darker half. From that I have guessed that he looks like me. Every now and then I glance at my reflection, but it is difficult to imagine yourself as someone else. All I can see is the same raven black hair and crimson eyes gazing back at me. I hear the sound of a door opening behind me. I freeze, allowing myself to blend into the tree. Footsteps, they're getting closer...

_Could it be…?_

Is this the one Ganondorf is so afraid of? A sapphire tunic is his garb, along with white leggings hugging his slender form. I cannot help but stare at the intimidating blade sheathed on his back. He places a gloved hand against the bars of the opposite door. A sky blue fairy appears and flutters about his head and warns him of something. He swats at it and turns around. Deep blue eyes scan the room, golden blonde locks falling over them. He trudges over to the island and places his hand against the tree, my chest. I take the opportunity and reach out. The fairy starts to warn him, but it's too late. I press down on the sides of his neck and he collapses. What a handy pressure point. Stretching my arms, I step out of the tree. That annoying fairy now flutters around my head. I groan and begin rummaging through the hero's pack. Pulling out a bottle, I reach up and capture the fairy in the glass. I close the bottle tightly and toss it towards the barred door. I roll the hero onto his back and straddle him, making sure that he wouldn't get away when he wakes up.

Heavy bags lay beneath his eyes, a thin line of red etched across the apple of his cheek. He probably hasn't slept in days. Poor thing. How could Ganondorf be so scared of such an innocent looking creature? His eyes suddenly blink open, searching for the reason of the weight on his stomach. Eyes widening, he begins struggling beneath me.

"I don't think so." I say, pinning his hands to the ground.

"Who are you?!" he grunts, still struggling.

"Isn't it obvious, Hero? I'm your darker half; your shadow."

His struggling soon stops. His head lulls to the side and he pants slowly, heavily. I didn't expect the hero to tire so easily. It must be from his lack of sleep. I lean my face down and gently kiss the scratch upon his cheek. He turns his head and stares at me curiously. I bring my face closer to him, our lips nearly touching. I release one of his hands and tilt his head up, brushing my lips to his. He doesn't fight it, so I deepen the kiss, sliding my tongue along his lips. He hesitantly opens his mouth, allowing me to taste him. I release his other hand, and, instead of pushing me away, he slowly wraps his arms around my back, pulling our bodies closer. I began to unhook his belt and slip my hand beneath his shirt. He moans quietly as I run my fingers over his chest, tracing them along the many scars scattered across his body. His tunic and undershirt quickly disappeared and his leggings were gone soon after. I trace my lips along the contours of his stomach, extruding a pleasured groan from him. I would have to guess that he knew what I was planning to do as I begin to probe his tight entrance. His eyes widen and he shakes his head.

"Hush, my love. I'll be gentle…" I sooth, kissing his neck to reassure him. I bring my face up to his and slide my tongue into his mouth, distracting him from the finger that is already inside him. He slowly relaxes and I manage to get a second and third digit in. I think he's ready. I gran hold of his hips and tilt them upwards. He quickly realizes what I'm doing, but, strangely enough, doesn't struggle. I take it as I sign that he trusts me. I hope to the Goddesses that he doesn't regret that decision. I push into him slowly, carefully. He moans loudly, throwing his head back. I begin a steady pace, and quicken it as he relaxes more. I ask him if it hurts and he shakes his head. Suddenly, he arches his back and nearly screams in ecstasy. Found it. I pound into that same spot over and over, listening to his lusty cries echoing throughout the near empty chamber. "Scream for me Link," I whisper against his neck. He turns his head ever so slightly, his breath ghosting across my ear. And those two, barely audible, words nearly throw me over the edge.

"Make me."

I push into him one final time, and we both find our precious release. I collapsed onto the ground next to him. I can hear the rustling of the dirt as he rolls onto his side. He touches my face and gently caresses my cheek. I gaze at him blankly, and a smile quickly ghosts across his face.

Lord Ganondorf, I do hope that you'll forgive me…

I have failed.


End file.
